


The War Arc

by ginnekomiko



Series: The Sum of Zero and Five [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Niles goes off to try to find the missing middle princess, at his lord's request. Little does he know a war is about to start.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Series: The Sum of Zero and Five [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506110
Kudos: 5





	The War Arc

**Author's Note:**

> These arcs will have multiple chapters in them, because of course this series has ballooned past what I originally intended it to be.

He knew what was coming. Niles always had a sense for these sorts of things. As well as Princess Lumia had done on her mission, (it was often said that only the kindhearted princess could have managed that mission half as well,) King Father was fickle. That fickleness made Prince Leo worried.

So, when the king sent the princess out again, on an even more dangerous mission, this time with no backup, the remaining siblings took to plotting. Elise volunteered to be the first to aide her. The other three, of course, objected to this, but she made a surprisingly thoughtful argument for herself.

“I’m the only one besides Leo who can really make sure that Lulu’s leg braces work like they should! Father will know if Leo goes after her; he’s probably expecting that. That’s why, for now, everyone should play along for a few days and then I’ll be the one to go and get her!”

She had a point, but she was so, so small.

“I’ll be fine! I’ve got Arthur and Effie with me!” 

Only, Elise did not return like she promised, and the remaining royal faces grew paler. The request that came next was no surprise.

“Go after them; do what you can to protect them,” Leo said. “And for the love of all that is good in this world, _write_ to me until I can make it there myself!”

“You want me to leave immediately, I take it?” Niles asked.

“Yes. Tomorrow, before dawn. I want you to try to catch up with Nana. I’ll send Odin out a few days after you to avoid any suspicion.”

It was sort of cute how all the royal siblings still referred to that young woman as ‘Nana.’ Truthfully, she only really looked after Elise, but she had minded Leo and Lumia in their early years.

“And if I have any lingering… attachments?” Niles asked.

“Your gang will be fine without you for a while, won’t they?” Leo paused. “If your implying what I think you’re implying, break it off. I don’t need you being distracted right now.”

“Fine. Can I have the rest of the day off then, to settle my affairs?”

“Yes, but be _subtle_. I don’t want anyone knowing you’re leaving.”

*

He found Sheng at his usual spot in the tailor shop. His lover was stitching something together in a corner. If Niles hadn’t known where to look, he wouldn’t have noticed him at all.

“What’s that you’re working on?” he asked.

“I’m making a mini you for my lonely times,” Sheng said quietly. “It sounds like I will be having them a lot soon, if the rumors are true.”

So, Sheng had heard about it already? So much for being subtle! Oh well, that knowledge would make things easier when Niles was forced to bring it up. Wait, that doll version of him was the _cutest_ thing he’d ever seen!

“Look at him! He’s hanging his head in sadness!” Niles said. “He needs his lover with him!”

Sheng paused from his stitching. “Ah, looks like I over-stuffed the head.” He froze for a moment. “You can’t actually…”

“Hey, I get the lonely times too, you know! Having a mini you would at least give me something I could cuddle with if I can’t have the real you with me.”

“You really are going away, aren’t you? I was wondering why you came to get me while it’s still so light out.”

“Yeah, I insisted I take the rest of the day.”

“Very well.” Sheng turned, addressing the woman at the front of the shop. “I am going home early today. Please forgive the inconvenience.”

“That’s fine, Sheng, dear. Thank you for your help.”

Sheng looked shy for a moment. “I… uh actually did make a tiny me to go with my tiny you. If you want him, anyway.”

“I wasn’t teasing you before. I really do want him!”

Yep! Mini Sheng was just as adorable!

“Let’s see how they do together,” Sheng said, placing the two dolls on a table after they made it home.

The Niles doll fell on top of the Sheng doll in a rather… precarious position.

Sheng snickered.

“You get that ass, Mini Niles,” Niles said.

“They are not staying like that when there is company over.” Sheng said with a soft laugh. “Oh look, he accepted the invitation and is taking charge.”

“Mini you has got some nerve, pouncing on him like that,” Niles remarked.

“You say that, aiwo, but he is splaying himself across the table like he’s accepted. I’m sure they exchanged their permissions.”

“Of course they did.”

Sheng was laughing more fully. “How do they keep falling into the different positions?”

With a little clever manipulation of Niles’s limited magical abilities but telling his lover would ruin the fun they were having. He wanted this to be a good day.

Sheng threw himself into cooking meals, mending any tattered clothes, and helping Niles pack his bags as efficiently as possible.

“Please watch the pot for a moment, aiwo. I have… parting gifts for you.”

So, Niles waited, folding his cleaned laundry as compactly as possible, while making sure the pot did not overboil. Sheng was pitter-pattering in that almost silent way around the hall, holding a kimono in his arms. He turned around a few times, like he was debating whether or not to reenter the room.

“Sheng? You okay out there?” Niles asked.

He reentered.

“What’cha got there?”

“Um, well, you see… one’s scent is... a part of them that can travel, and I thought… you could take it with you to remember me. You don’t have to, but…”

Sheng was clearly losing whatever courage he had worked up.

The kimono was patterned after the night sky and soft to touch. It had a mix of Sheng’s natural scent and his favorite perfume.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take it with me.” Niles said, taking it from him.

That seemed to surprise him. Sheng’s next gift was a small, unassuming plant with a name Niles couldn’t pronounce. Sheng always called it the Truth-Helping Plant, so that name stuck. Sheng had been growing some in a garden he’d been tending.

“Take this, too. To help with any interrogations,” he said.

Niles stared at him. “You’re really giving something like this to me? Isn’t it extremely valuable?”

“It is, yes, but if… if it can help you then… it’s fine. I want you to have it. I am growing more for myself.”

“Thank you. This will be really helpful.”

“There is also a pack of fever killers, in case you get ill.”

Niles had to make this next part very clear.

“Listen, Sheng, it’s still okay if you find someone else while I’m…”

Sheng’s red eyes glared at him, but he pulled into a firm hug. “No! No matter the distance, I will still love you! So please… don’t say such things! If I do find someone else, I will tell you, I promise, but I don’t currently feel this way about anyone else!”

Oh.

Niles sighed, letting himself melt into the embrace. “Truth be told, I’m not ready to let go of you yet, no matter what my lord says. I’m so sorry to ask you to endure while I’m gone, but I want something to come back to, even if you end up moving on by the time I get back. This trip could be nothing, but I have this sinking feeling it’s going to end up being a long, long journey.”

“I will still welcome you home, regardless.”

It was like Niles had been punched in his heart with feelings.

Sheng tugged on his sleeve then. “Come, I am… going to love you as much as I possibly can while I still have you with me.”

“Are you now? Alright, go for it, but the usual restrictions apply.”

“Oh...”

Well, that was an unusually unenthused reaction!

“Is something wrong with that?”

“Well, hmm, I thought, that being… one body with you during this limited time would have been…. Meaningful? But I will not push for it.”

One body? Wait, was Sheng implying what Niles thought he was? He really wanted to…? Maybe he could let it slide just this once and… no, _no_! That would only make things worse if it didn’t go well and they separated on a sour note! He had to stick to his code!

Sheng kissed the edge of his nose. “It seems I still pushed too far. I’m sorry.”

“Nah, you didn’t push. I just got stuck in my head.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Oh, I know! Mark me up, would you? I want lots and lots of delicious mementos.”

That seemed to brighten Sheng’s mood. “Yes! Let me give those to you! Oh, I have figured out a way where we can remain connected like I want without making you uncomfortable.”

“Oh?”

Sheng gently pushed him down onto the bed and then crawled on top of him, arms and legs wrapped firmly around him.

“Is this good?”

“It’s very good. Yeah, this is just fine.”

He sure did like how this man was kissing him. Niles could feel his passion with every touch of their lips and every point off contact. How he had improved from that first unsure exchange all those months ago! Sheng was using his own restriction of being constantly connected very well, contorting his body in fun ways around his lover to fill in every conceivable blank space of skin with a mark. Sometimes, Niles forgot just how strong and flexible he was. There was still so much untapped potential in that eager body of his.

No, no, don’t think about it too much. Sure, this felt really good, but this happiness was fleeting. It always had been. His lover’s words were pretty, needed, but likely to prove untrue in the coming months.

“Is more… okay? May I undress you fully and continue with this game?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Give me as much as you want.”

“Understood!”

Niles wanted to savior every kiss, bite, nudge, and moan from this man. The sharp feel of Sheng’s fingernails digging into Niles’s shoulders to brace himself as he skillfully squeezed between his legs, alternating the intensity between the squeezes and his mouth. Before he lost himself completely in the interesting dance, Niles stopped his lover and gestured for him to sit on Niles’s knees, his hand holding their two erections together.

“I shouldn’t get all the attention,” he said.

Sheng nodded slowly, connecting their lips again as Niles began to stroke.

Sure, it wasn’t exactly what Sheng had proposed earlier, but they were still reaching orgasm together, pressed body to body the entire time. When they had finished, Sheng smiled like that was the best thing in the world. He then snuggled up against him.

“I liked that,” he said.

Heh, was this why some people called sex, “making love?” Was that what that was?

“Good.”

“Again?” Sheng asked.

Niles reached his hand behind him and massaged Sheng’s backside. “What do you think?”

“Oh, yes, please,” Sheng said.

“Good, because it’s your turn to be spoiled by me now.”

After much observation, Niles realized that sex helped Sheng to relax, as well as feel good. He didn’t care if his hand went numb by doing this. So far, this was the act his lover liked the most. He’d told him so in that shy, but satisfied way. He was all blushes and soft excitement at how good that had felt.

Niles wanted to make sure that they were both utterly exhausted so that sleep would come that much easier for them. If he was lucky, he could sneak out before Sheng even noticed he was gone.

*

It was before dawn, and despite his best efforts to be sneaky, Niles couldn’t shake his still sleepy appendage. He had told Sheng he didn’t have to see him off, that he didn’t have to get up with him or make breakfast, or any of that, but Sheng, being Sheng, did everything on that list. Now, they were holding hands as they stumbled towards to the edge of town, covered by the darkness.

Niles hated long goodbyes, and Sheng didn’t exactly seem comfortable with them, either. Yet, neither of them could fully let go of the other. Niles didn’t fight when Sheng pulled him into a warm hug.

“I will send you many letters and more travel food,” Sheng said. “Send the dishes back to me magically when you finish a meal, please.”

“Sure. Thank you. I’ll have something good to look forward to.”

“I _will_ see you again.”

Niles almost admired the determination in that statement. “Sheng…”

“If I don’t let you go, that means you are still here with me,” Sheng said softly, holding him tighter.

“You have to. I can’t take you with me. I won’t risk you like that.”

“I know, but…I wish I had the better words for you. I still can’t express everything I want to in this language.”

Despite promising himself to not drag this out, Niles gave Sheng a little kiss. “You’re doing just fine.”

“Wasbeinanai, aiwo,” Sheng whispered before kissing him back gently and then letting him go.

Niles had no idea what that word meant, but he waved goodbye like he did. Sheng waved back, trying his best to keep smiling for him. He kept waving too, until he couldn’t see him anymore. Hopefully, Sheng would be able to go home and go back to sleep.

Someone was going to really love that man. Hopefully, they would love his scarred face, and his unruly, but wonderfully fluffy hair. Whoever that would be, please treat him gently. His soul was weathered by the things he had endured, but his heart was like a child’s still, despite everything. This man, who know the harsh ways of this world, truly believed that his lover would survive and come home.

Even if his lover did not believe that for himself.


End file.
